Minecraft World (Overview)/Davidgumazon
This is compilation of Minecraft respects, theories and calc. 'Summary' Overview of Minecraft World and Inhabitants powers and stats. This is a profile of a theoretical peak Minecraft civilization. That is to say, the full extent of what a civilization of players within the world of Minecraft would be capable of. 'Cosmology Maps' The scale of the Minecraft verse. 'End Poem Map Info Graphics' The scale of The Player's instant Erasure and Law Manipulation is the entire second graphic, while the scale of The Player's general AP is that of the "Private World" shown in the 4th graphic. The Entities' scale of AP is everything shown in the graphics. (By Saikou) Versegraphicsminecraft1.png|Graphic 1 Versegraphicsminecraft2.png|Graphic 2 Versegraphicsminecraft3.png|Graphic 3 Versegraphicsminecraft4.png|Graphic 4 'Minecraft Civilization' Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A for basic weapons, 8-C for higher weapons, 7-C for stronger weapons, High 8-C via explosives, 9-B to 7-C via summons Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization (Holds complete control over the Overworld, the Nether and The End, all of which are infinite dimensions) Name: Minecraftian Origin: Minecraft (vsb) Classification: Theoretical Peak Minecraft Civilization Kardashev Level: Type I, possibly Type VI (Can harness every possible source of energy in the entire Minecraft world, which is infinite) Age: Unknown Population: Infinite Territory: The three Minecraft universes in their totality Technology/Abilities: Swords, axes, and bows, capable of utilizing magic to empower weapons and armors, capable of producing potions that can buff their own stats, heal themselves and make them invisible. They can also be used offensively to cover zones with clouds capable of inflicting poison, reducing stats and deal direct damage to them, can teleport short distances, can create portals to move in the Nether, allowing faster and stealthier travel and use Ender Chests to access items from anywhere, capable of creating artificial soldiers with the Iron Golem, Snow Golem and the Wither, individual soldiers are capable of resurrecting a few times, capable of using explosives such as TNT or Ender Crystals, capable of producing highly complex Redstone structures, including simple computers, flying ships and traps. Attack Potency: Room level for basic weapons (Capable of violently fragmenting whole meter cubes of stone), Building level for higher weapons (Capable of harming beings who can no sell heat hot enough to vaporize large amount of water), Town level for stronger weapons (Comparable to the Ender Dragon), Large Building level (Comparable to Creeper explosions), Wall level (Can send tons of gold flying into the air) to Town level (Comparable to the Ender Dragon) via summons Power Source: Physical workforce, coal, lava, Redstone, gunpowder Industrial Capacity: Capable of producing out of thin air an infinite amount of cobblestone in a short time frame and capable of producing an equal amount of plants, wooden material, etc. in such timeframe Military Prowess: Possesses an infinite number of highly experienced warriors, with an equal number of wolves, Snow Golems, Iron Golems, Withers, airships and such ready for combat Notable Individuals: *The Player (Common inhabitant and soldier) *Wolf (Common pet and war beast) *Snow Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies using snowballs) *Iron Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies physically, smashing through them) *Wither (Created undead being that will attack any living things, even its own creators) *Ender Crystal (Magical artifacts capable of exploding on contact with anything) Weaknesses: Possess limited vertical territory, as their world is completely flat. Withers do not obey them in any way, and will blindly attack anything that is alive. 'Redstone Technology' *Automatic Water Source *Functional 2-way submarine *Automatic quarry *Functional Sugar Cane Combine Harvester (gnembon v.) (Auto v.) *Redstone 3D printer (16 colors) *Sub-Conveyor Belt *Fully Functional 1KB Hard Drive *Infinite Bridge Builder Cobble generator Flying Machine *Minecart Furnace Train *Perpetual Motion *Tileable 3x3 Piston Door *Automatic Shulker Shell Multidimensional Farm *Fastest Flying Machine In Minecraft 4.615 m/s *Compaction Of The TNT Module *Infinite Fuel With Bamboo *(Semi-Automatic Chorus Flower Farm) (AFK v.) *1-Wide Automatic Wool Farm (1000+ wool/hr Auto v.) (Prototype v.)(Advanced v.) *Chunk Slime Farm 30000+ slimeballs/h *Chicken Cooker - Automatic Compact Lossless by Vidargavia Misc: *Minecraft XP Farms & Automatic Farms (Top 10, 2016) *Efficient farms 1000+ production by Mumbo Jumbo 'Structures' *Sample: Island1, nether1 *Reverse Bridge *Diagonal Mines *Water transportation item piped 'Tactics' *Underwater Miner and Vent Crawler *Lava Accidents Safety Measure *He is holding a carrot so the pigs are following him and pushing him forward as he holds the button to mine 'Phenomenons' *Skeleton 360 no scope *Things only ORIGINAL MINECRAFTERS Remember! 'Treasures' *Landscape: Mountain Gates *6 Mending Books *2 Monuments and 3 Shipswrecks 'Minecraft Physics' Minecraft have different laws of physics to some degree. *Motion of Entities Velocity: Gravity works differently in Minecraft than the real world, as not everything is subject to the same acceleration. Additionally, there is a drag force proportional to velocity, again dependent on the entity. *Blast Radius: An explosion can destroy nearby blocks. Its blast effect is evaluated independently on many explosion rays originating from the explosion center, as shown in the figure. *Blast Force: An explosion has different effects on entities than blocks. Entities are damaged and propelled by an explosion. 121.00 (charged creepers), 77.67 (TNT), 56.00 (creepers), 16.42 (fireballs). *Blast Resistance: The minimum block resistance required to absorb maximum blast force of an explosion happening in nearby air. To not be destroyed, a block has to absorb all blast force at the first checkpoint in it. see 'Related Sources' *User_blog:Davidgumazon/Minecraft_Speed *Entity#Motion_of_entities *Explosion#Effect *Bow#Weapon 'Gravity-affected blocks' The sand, gravel, anvils, red sand, dragon eggs and concrete powder normally exist as a block, but when their support is removed, they turn into a falling (object) entity and fall down until they hit another object, at which point it places itself as a block in the nearest on-grid position, or turns into an item if that position is occupied by a non-solid block (for instance, a torch). The only exception is anvils which will delete any non-solid block they fall onto. This glitch can be used to break bedrock, and other blocks that cannot be mined in survival mode. 'Ender Pearl Velocity' *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was ???m/s. The distance is ≈?? blocks for ≈?? seconds. *Terminal Velocity was 60m/s. 'Ender Pearl Supercharged Velocity' *Diagonal thrower-to-ground is more than at least 250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was 35.21m/s–42.25m/s. The distance is ≈250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Throw the ender pearl while riptide is still effect to benefit from from super speed. see *Terminal Velocity was 80m/s. (uncalculated because drag force proportional to velocity was unknown) "What I noticed is that projectiles like pearls don't use a flat velocity, but instead add theirs onto the throwers current velocity. Kinda like how if you threw a ball at 20 miles/hr on a bus going 30 miles/hr, the ball would actually be going 50 miles/hr. ~SimplySarc". 'Arrow Velocity' *Horizontal shooter-to-entity is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *Average speed of shooter-to-entity was 50m/s. The distance is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *At full charge (1 second), the arrow travels up to 64 blocks upwards, flies with a speed of roughly 53 m/s. *Terminal Velocity was 100m/s. *video made by Spiderrichard *Trivia: On Indev 0.31. The right mouse button could be held down to fire in rapid succession. Each arrow dealt 4 damage for each hit. They would fly in a ballistic trajectory affected by gravity and drag in air or water. Indev Steve 0.31 bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Elytra Speed' *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The Player falls normally, at 80 m/s) *_cubfan_: Glide Velocity. 'Minecraft End Poem Decoded' *Game Theory: Minecraft's Ending, DECODED! (matpat's conclusions were likely acceptable) ---- *source: google search: sunlight to earth travel time *source2: https://space-facts.com/the-sun/ ---- *Decoding in progress... 'Standard Melee Range' *Destruction Values Calc 'Volume of a block' Important first step. According to WoG, a Minecraft block is a meter long. Which would make it 1 m^3.Translating into cm^3, we have 1000000 cm3. This is the volume of a block. 'Basic Destruction' With our values above, we can calc the energy needed to traditionally break a block. The destruction of a block is portrayed as thousands of tiny bits of the material spreading everywhere, so using Violent Fragmentation seems appropriate. 1000000 x 69 = 69000000 joules, Room Level. 'Blunt Combat' ... 'Blade Combat' ... 'Explosion Combat' TNT and Ender Crystal. 'Enchantment Combat' ... 'Efficiency' Increases the speed the player mines. See Breaking#Speed for details. *Send Concussive Force to non-organic. "Does not matter if the player mines it with the incorrect tier. ~gamepedia" *Efficiency when applied to axes will increase the chance that the axe may stun a shield-types, with the base chance being 25% and a 5% increase for each level of efficiency. Level: #30% chance #35% chance #40% chance #45% chance #50% chance 'Knockback' An enchantment can knock back anything sentient non-organic/inorganic, living molten rock/inorganic, slime substance/fluid/viscosity, bone/inorganic, intangibility/ethereal, and living being/organic. Sub-power of Motion Nullification and Knockback. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Level of Knockback enchantment. Level: #3 meters #6 meters Knocked back is the most common manifestation of knockback interrupts the someone's action and momentum and pushes them back a 3/6 meters distance which one was unable to control through withstanding the force of that alter the laws of physics. 'Riptide' Riptide works by accelerating you to very high speeds instantaneously... but only for a flash. *This enchantment correlates to water manipulation because it uses the water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby. *Average speed of Riptide III thrower-upward was 20 m/s. The distance is 30 for 1.5 seconds. 'Chemical Magical Combat' ... 'Tools Combat' ... 'Flint and Steel' ... 'Pickaxe' ... 'Shovel' ... 'Hoe' ... 'Axe' ... 'Fishing Rod' *Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill. 'Lead' ... 'Utility Tools' ... 'Compass' ... 'Clock' ... 'Shears' ... 'Fragmentation' ... 'Vaporization' ... 'Nether Heat' The Nether's heat basically vaporizes whole meter cubes of water instantly. So... 1000000 x 2575 = 2575000000 joules. Building Level. 'Ender Dragon' According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, Town Level+. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 46% damage to Steve with full set of leather armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 38% damage to Steve with full set of gold armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 36% damage to Steve with full set of chainmail armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 30% damage to Steve with full set of iron armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 22.004% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor but turtle shell is helmet. 'Speed Analysis' *Frame rate has no direct relationship with Tick rate, but it may correlate at lower frame rates. *Texture animation of rain and water doesn't correlates to Minecraft physics. (work in progress...) 'Armors' *Attacking underneath the armor instead would reduce the damage the target takes because it is an armor that adds to the character's durability. Minecraft physics applied to it. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Armor's durability in-game doesn't qualify as indication of durability outside of the game because it's gamemechanics. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Formula of damage taken in-game: damage * (1 - 0.04 * (armorpoints - damage / (armortoughness / 4 + 2))) = hp damage total. src *Formula of damage taken outside of the game: Each armor point gives 4% damage reduction. *What they mean by "Converts environmental damage to armor damage" is that it takes some of the damage dealt to your health (falling, damage from mobs, fire, TNT, etc.) and puts it into your armor durability instead, giving your armor more work and your health less damage. src Reductions: *Opponent's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor. *Opponent's AP dealt 4% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor and active Potion of the Turtle Master II. Other/References: *An explanation of defense, toughness, and the armor cap: some of the most misunderstood vanilla mechanics 'Enchantments' Enchanting is a mechanic that augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses. Enchantments: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. ''Enchantments Tabs'' |-|(Aqua Affinity)=Aqua Affinity: (Increases underwater mining rate. Normally, when mining underwater, a 5x penalty is applied to mining time. When mining while wearing armor with aqua affinity, this penalty is ignored.) |-|(Bane of Arthropods)=Bane of Arthropods *The enchantment will also cause "arthropods" to have the Slowness IV effect when hit. The duration of the effect is a random value between 1 and 1.5 seconds at level I, increasing the max duration by 0.5 seconds each level, up to 3.5s with Bane of Arthropods V. *Increases damage to "arthropod" entities. |-|(Blast Protection)=Blast Protection *Reduces explosion knockback by (15 × level)% *High resistance to shockwave and explosion damage. |-|(Channeling)=Channeling *Summons a lightning bolt when an entity is hit by a thrown trident (does not work attacking melee), if there is currently a thunderstorm going on. |-|(Curse of Binding)=Curse of Binding *Prevents removal of the cursed item. The cursed item cannot be removed from any armor slot. |-|(Curse of Vanishing)=Curse of Vanishing *Causes the item to disappear on death. When the target dies, the item disappears instead of dropping on the ground. The item may still be dropped normally. |-|(Depth Strider)=Depth Strider *Increases underwater movement speed. |-|(Efficiency)=Efficiency *Increases the speed of mining. see for more detail |-|(Feather Falling)=Feather Falling *Reduces fall damage. |-|(Fire Aspect)=Fire Aspect *Sets the target on fire. Targets will be dealt 3/7 damage on level I/II. |-|(Fire Protection)=Fire Protection *Fire Protection will also reduce ongoing fire damage, which is normally not absorbed by armor. Also reduces burn time when set on fire by (15 × level)%. *If multiple pieces have the enchantment, only the highest level's burn time reduction is used. |-|(Flame)=Flame *Produces flaming arrows. Arrows are on fire when shot and deal 4 fire damage over 5 seconds. |-|(Fortune)=Fortune *Increase "harvest" drops, level I gives a 33% chance to multiply drops by 2 (averaging 33% increase), level II gives a chance to multiply drops by 2 or 3 (25% chance each, averaging 75% increase), and level III gives a chance to multiply drops by 2, 3, or 4 (20% chance each, averaging 120% increase). |-|(Frost Walker)=Frost Walker *Creates frosted ice blocks when walking over water. |-|(Impaling)=Impaling *Extra damage to each hit, to "aquatic" entities only. *Impaling against "aquatic" entities only. |-|(Infinity)=Infinity *Generates arrows out of thin air, infinite arrows, literally. *Shooting doesn't consume regular arrows. *Tipped and spectral arrows are consumed as usual. |-|(Knockback)=Knockback *The enchantment was very convenient in melee fights. see for more detail. |-|(Looting)=Looting (Increase "loot" drops and increase +1% chance of materializing intangibility per level. Increases maximum loot drop for most common drops by +1 per level. Increases chance of uncommon drops by making a second attempt to drop if the original attempt failed. The success chance of this second attempt is ½ for Looting I, ⅔ for Looting II, and ¾ for Looting III. Increases chance of rare drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 3.5% at level I, 4.5% at level II, and 5.5% at level III). Increases chance of equipment drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 9.5% at level I, 10.5% at level II, and 11.5% at level III).) |-|(Loyalty)=Loyalty (The enchantment will cause the trident to return back to the thrower) |-|(Luck of the Sea)=Luck of the Sea (Increases luck while fishing. With the default loot tables, this lowers chance of "junk" catches and increases chance of "treasure" by about 2 percentage points, and decreases the chance of fish by about 0.15 percentage points.) |-|(Lure)=Lure (Increases rate of fish biting the user's hook while fishing. Decreases wait time until a catch by 5 seconds per level.) |-|(Mending)=Mending (Repair durability with his own experience.) |-|(Multishot)=Multishot (Shoots 3 arrows/projectiles in different directions, but only consumes 1 arrow/ammunation.) |-|(Piercing)=Piercing (Shot arrows can pass through level + 1 entities.) *The enchantment functioning outside of the game functions same from the game. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Impaling through level + 1 entities. *Phase Piercing (Can phase through multiple beings, this also works on inorganic beings and even immaterial/ethereal ones, to pierce through them.) |-|(Power)=Power (Increases arrow damage by 25% × (level + 1).) *Projectile Strength Enhancement on arrow(s). |-|(Projectile Protection)=Projectile Protection (Reduces projectile damage (arrows, ghast/blaze fire charges, etc.).) |-|(Protection)=Protection (Reduces all damage.) |-|(Punch)=Punch (Same as knockback) |-|(Quick Charge)=Quick Charge (Reduces time for crossbow to load arrow or firework rocket. Higher levels further decrease the loading time.) |-|(Respiration)=Respiration (Extends underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level. Grants an x/(x+1) chance of not taking drowning damage each second, where x is the level.) |-|(Riptide)=Riptide (Thrower will be launched in the direction the trident was thrown without losing the trident) |-|(Sharpness)=Sharpness (Can make sword "sharper") *Sharpness |-|(Silk Touch)=Silk Touch (Allows collection of blocks that are normally unobtainable: Mined blocks drop themselves instead of the usual items. It defies reality.) *List of blocks obtainable with Silk Touch |-|(Smite Smite)=Smite (Increases damage to "undead" entities) |-|(Sweeping Edge)=Sweeping Edge (Can make sword "piercer") *The formula for sweep attack damage is: 1 + Attack_Damage * (Sweeping_Edge_Level / (Sweeping_Edge_Level + 1)), rounded down. Here, the Attack_Damage is the sword's damage after applying Sharpness, Smite, and Bane of Arthropods. *The enchantment increases Impaling. |-|(Thorns)=Thorns (Attackers are damaged when they deal damage to the wearer. Can ignore durability) *Rough Armor |-|(Unbreaking)=Unbreaking |-|=... ---- 'Enchantments upcoming' *Multi-shot *Quick Charge *Piercing for more details about the news 'Foods' Saturation Effect in Minecraft Explained (video by OMGcraft - Minecraft Tips & Tutorials!) Suspicious stew effects (video by stormfrenzy) 'Blocks' |-|Mass and Volume= *'Cubic Meter (1000000cc or 1m^3)' *'Cubic Centimeter (cc or ccm or cm^3)' |-|Durability(work in progress)=... Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Blocks Dura (temporary heading)' Trapdoors *A trapdoor is a solid, transparent block that can be used as an openable barrier. *"Trapdoors have been in Minecraft since Beta 1.6 in 2011, when they were added alongside maps, grass and dead bushes. Originally they only opened upward, but that was later fixed so they opened down too, and the ability to climb them as a ladder was added. A bunch of different types of trapdoor have been added in the last few years - one for each type of wood, and also one made of iron that can only be opened with redstone power. — Duncan Geere" *The history of real-world trapdoors, for some inexplicable reason, does not seem to be a subject of great academic interest, but they’ve probably been around about as long as doors have. On ships, they provide access to different decks. In homes, they let you climb up to an attic/loft or down to a cellar/basement. In theatres, they allow actors to magically appear or disappear through the stage. — twitter ---- *The hardness in the game only interacts with breaking and blast resistance in the game only interacts with Explosion. *You shouldn't scaled any of blocks with ∞ hardness through explosion in the game because the blast resistance contradicts the hardness. *The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time. The three main worlds were the Overworld, the Nether, and the End, and watch here for canonicity confirmation. *Invisible bedrock and Barrier were completely different block. see 'Items' Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Pure Chemical Compounds' "⁇" = The atomic structure of the unknown element cannot be observed in the element constructor. Basically this is an element of fantasy block/material of the game. Likely Effects: *Redstone have C U ⁇. *Netherrack have Si O Hg ⁇. *Endstone have Si C ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. *Glowstone have Ar B Kr Ne ⁇. *Soul Sand have Si O ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. Made Up: *Glowstone is composed of 20% Ar 20% B 20% Kr 20% Ne 20% ⁇. Headcanon: *Rs stands for R'ed's'tone. *Gs stands for '''G'low's'''tone. (Some people from minecraftforum.net believe it's P.) ---- *Diamond *Gold 'Feats Survival mode Feats |-|Steve can use= #The loyalty and riptide enchantments for the trident in water/underwater or raining/snowing, and in water with an elytra to give yourself a makeshift launcher. |-|Steve can do= #Bridge Placing: Straight Sneaking, Jumpbridging, Sneak-Onestack, Diagonal-Sneaking, Ninjabridging, Diagonal-Fastbridge, Inclined-Fastbridge, Onestacking, Twostacking, Breezilybridging, Inclined-Breezily, Bleeple, Inclined-Bleeple, Unicornbridging, Moonwalk, Derpbridge, Tellybridging. Godbridging, Slowness-Godbridging. Horsebridging. Fast Bridge no-shift. Doublehandbridging (1.9). Quarterderpbridging. Andromeda Method (Fastest Bridging). (Related: Analyzing Bridging Speed). #Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill #Retreat, Block, and Trick #Waterfall Swimming #Alters the Momentum of falling: Minecraft Water Physics via water, cobweb, vines, ladders, slime block, boat, minecart, horse, and pig. see 'Acronyms' *MC = Minecraft. (Was used in bugs.mojang.com) *IRL = In Real Life *SMP = Survival Multiplayer. *SSP = Survival Single Player. *LAN = Local-Area Network. *MOB = Mobile. Anything that moves. *ENTITY = Entity. Existence. Being. *MCIRL = Minecraft In Real Life. Minecraft physics in Real Life. *DMG = Damage. *IGD = In-Game Damage. *ENCH = Enchantment. *DESC = Description. Longer Descriptions: *TESTIFICATE = The name of a villager was originally a test, hence the test. -ificate is a term added to the end of a word (in this case "test") in order to make a new verb. Testificate is a silly way of saying TEST. They used to have nameplates in pre-release 1.9, the nameplates said testificate and the name stuck. src 'Non Canon' List of gamemechanics that are inconsistent and imbalance to IRL. Gamemechanics that doesn’t exist, that’s not how they functions outside of games. These are classified as video game physics non-canon. *Damage Immunity for half a second wouldn't exist IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Base Knockback is just equivalent to "attacking" and not necessarily mean a knockback when receiving damage from players, mobs, or most projectiles, players and mobs will also be knocked back for one meter IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *... Canon List of gamemechanics that are consistent and canon to IRL. These are classified as video game physics canon. *Enchantment Knockback and Enchantment Punch can negates impact/motion of an objects/entities and knockback objects/entities for meters depending on level. This is classified as video game physics canon. see for more detail *'Infinite Water Source' has been confirmed canon multiple times: since 0.0.12a, 0.31, 1.5, and Default which imply Altered Physics applied to Minecraft items/blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. *'Minecraft Physics Manipulator' Steve could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. **via Damage Accumulation: on Entities and Blocks. ***Enchantment: silk touch ***Interactions: mining and attacking. **via Crafting: Density and Size. ***Items/Blocks: Stairs, Anvil, Clock, Bow, Sword, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hoe, Axe, Redstone, and etc... **via Block Placing: Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics. (Note: Enchantment Knockback's descriptions were outdated.) ---- List of gamemechanics that does exist outside of the game, and that’s how they functions outside of the games. *To actual translation of SMP does functions outside of the game - SSP is no different to SMP because they're basically the same while your gameplay changed. *SSP World is no different to LAN World, they're basically the same world while your gameplay changed. *LAN World proved once has canonical interactions on how they functions outside of the games such as "Multiplayer inventory pausing is definitely a canon because time stop game logic wont work on Multiplayer". *LAN World was equivalent to Server World in SMP sense. *LAN is Vanilla Server which is different from Server via Cracked/Premium Clients and Realms. (These are irrelevant to versus.) *SSP runs like a Server. MC-14923 and still relevant on the later versions. (As an omnipotent "bug".) ---- Rule One *Minecraft doesn't follow Real Life logics for some reasons. **MC gravity/velocity ≠ IRL gravity/velocity **MC day/night cycle ≠ IRL day/night cycle **MC blast radius ≠ IRL explosion radius *2016: The Acceleration of Gravity in Minecraft (and Terminal Velocity) - blocks and players *Gamepedia: Entity#Motion_of_entities Rule Two *Minecraft's speed/destructiveness were faster/stronger than you think for some reasons. Don't devises about comparing two different in-game interactions cause that's not even how MCIRL works because they are two different things they don't intertwined. **projectile velocity ≠ falling speed (minecraft physics works differently than the real life) **rain ≠ water ≠ kelp animations/textures (all of them has no indication of water speed/waves) **explosion damage ≠ weapon damage ≠ environmental damage (game inconsistency) **equipped with the heaviest full set of armor falling damage ≠ anvil falling damage (inconsistency) **mining "hit" speed ≠ attacking speed ≠ rowing boat ≠ placing speed (inconsistency) **rowing boat ≠ swimming speed (inconsistency) **normal water stream ≠ upstream water (inconsistency to swimming speed) **"breaking" ≠ "explosion" (via interaction) **"hardness" ≠ "blast resistance" (via interaction) **Vex ≠ Spectator (via intangibility comparison) *Basically avoid comparing two different interactions from the game. Translating two interactions from Minecraft into Real Life logic, then compare these two MCIRL would be more appropriate. **"breaking" = block's hardness (via interaction) **"explosion" = block's blast resistance (via interaction) **breaking "physical damage" = explosion "physical damage" (via MCIRL interaction) **explosion dmg = weapon dmg = environmental dmg (IRL all of them were equal via "physical damage") *Extra: **explosion dmg = explosion "physical damage" **weapon dmg = melee weapon/range weapon "physical damage" **environmental dmg (is not necessarily possible to use all of the required energy as focused attacks) 'Interactions' 'Comparisons' 'Translations' 'In Game Damage' List of In-Game Damage. All the damages are depending on difficulty. Survival mode: Creative mode: 'Status Effects' Status effects are various conditions, which can be either helpful or harmful, that affect an entity. They can be inflicted in various ways throughout the game, via the consumption of potions and some food, while in the range of beacons and conduits, as well as when being attacked by or being close to certain mobs. The /effect command allows players to inflict effects upon themselves and other players and entities. ---- 'Rankings' (Note: This is based on being completed the game. This including all Achievements and completed all Advancements.) 'Mobs' 'Passive Mobs' ... 'NPC' Non Player Characters (abbreviated as NPCs) are both passive and interactive mobs that have model similar to villagers. They are exclusive to the Education Edition. *Immobility (They can neither move nor be pushed by other entities.) *Invulnerability (They also cannot take damage or be affected by potions) *Attack Ignoring (NPCs are invincible, meaning that projectile will go through their body.) ---- 'Neutral Mobs' ... ---- 'Hostile Mobs' ... 'Illager' Illagers are hostile mobs that look similar to villagers and witches, but behave differently. The illagers may be considered "exiled", or "offshoot", villagers, because they attack players, villagers, and iron golems. Only the vindicator and the evoker can spawn naturally. The illusioner is considered unused. The vex can be summoned by the evoker, but the illagers can only naturally spawn in woodland mansions. *Vindicator. *Evoker. *Illusioner. *Pillager1.14. *Illager Beast1.14. 'Vindicator' (tw) Vindicators are hostile illager mobs that spawn in woodland mansions. They are equipped with iron axes. Vindicators are hostile towards players, iron golems and villagers. They will try to attack them, raising their main hand and brandishing an iron axe. When in pursuit of their target they will sprint toward them, slightly faster than the player's walking speed. When not attacking, they cross their arms similar to a villager, and don't show the axe in their hand. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Weapon Mastery *'Attack Potency:' Building level, likely Town level(Comparable to the Evoker) *'Speed:' Below Average Human travel speed *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown *'Striking Strength:' Building Class, likely Town Class(Comparable to the Evoker) *'Durability:' Building level, likely Town level (Can take hits from other Evokers and Iron Golems) *'Stamina:' Likely high *'Range:' Extended melee range *'Standard Equipment:' Iron axe 'Evoker' (mc) Evokers are hostile illager mobs that spawn in woodland mansions. They are also currently the only source of the totem of undying. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Magic *Summoning (Three vexes appear nearby. This spell resets the evoker's spell cooldown to 2 seconds, and resets the cooldown for summoning vexes to 5 seconds.) *Transmutation *Possibly Resurrection(Has access to the Totem of Undying, which can resurrect it once) *Durability Negation (Fangs ignore armor and magical defenses.) *'Attack Potency:' Building level (Easily stronger than regular monsters like the Zombie), likely Town level (Can threaten and, in groups, possibly even kill an Iron Golem). *'Speed:' Normal Human travel speed 'Vex' (tw) A vex is a flying hostile mob that is summoned in small groups by the evoker, another hostile mob, during combat. Vexes spawn naturally only as part of an evoker's summoning attack; the evoker signals this attack by producing off-white smoke and a high-pitched horn-like sound. Exactly 3 vexes will appear near the evoker. The evoker will summon vexes even if there are some still left alive from the last summoning. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Intangibility (Immaterial) *Possibly Ethereal Physiology (Stated by Jeblink) 'Illusioner' Illusioners are unused hostile illager mobs. They have the ability to turn invisible and summon fake reinforcements that cannot be killed. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Magic 'Pillager' (tw) Pillagers are a subset of illagers that raid villages, along with illager beasts. Pillagers will attack villages and kill villagers. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics 'Illager Beast' Illager beasts are large aggressive mobs that raid villages alongside pillagers. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics 'Arch-Illager' The Arch-Illager is the main antagonist of the action adventure game Minecraft: Dungeons. The Arch-Illager is part of an an overarching quest in the game, which will end in the players having to defeat it. The Arch Illager is a type of illager that is exclusive to the game, which is its first appearance in the game. Defeating the Arch-Illager will save the villagers. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics ---- 'Utility Mobs' ... ---- 'Boss Mobs' ... 'Wither' The wither is an undead boss mob that shoots explosive skulls at the player and mobs. It drops the nether star, which can be used to create beacons. *Materialized Soul (Made of soul sand) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Flight *Resistance to Magic *Force Shield (When its health is taken down to half, it will gain wither armor, making it immune to arrows.) *Regeneration (At least Mid) *Can fire exploding wither skulls *Resistance to Status Effects (Includes Bad Luck manipulation, poison, blinding, death, gravity and statistics debuff), Fire, Attacks from Undead beings (Practically immune to attacks from undeads on its level) and BFR (Cannot be forcibly teleported) *Can see invisible beings *Death Manipulation (Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. Negates Regeneration (At least Mid) and this also works on inorganic beings and even immaterial/ethereal ones.) **Corrosion Manipulation (Works on Iron Golem) **Able to affect users of Intangibility (Immaterial) *Darkness Manipulation *Summoning (Can summon undead allies to help when close to defeat). 'Steve Stats' 'Lifting Strength' (highest → lowest) (Version9 → Version1) #DBF: Can carry over 44 tons. Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car #VSB: 19300kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold. Class 25 #'Version1': 27121.556kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole anvil. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Class 25 #'Version2': 51466kg. Capable of moving around normally with full set of gold armor. (19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5) = Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 50 #'Version3': 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 100 #'Version4': 154400.15kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole notch apple. 19300 * 8 + 0.15 = Notch Apple weight. Class 100+ #'Version5': 930180kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole densest banner. Class 100+ #'Version6': 9.6936x10^558 kg. Class Universal #'Version7': Infinite with Commands or Creative Mode. Class Infinite #'Version8': Immeasurable with Mods or End Poem form. Class Immeasurable #'Version9': Irrelevant with Mods and End Poem form combined. Class Irrelevant Feats *Steve has impressive stamina recovery via restored food bar. Health Point Meter *Consumption Healing via Saturation and Foodbar *Supernatural Health via adaptation in environment in Minecraft *Hunger Suppression and Overexertion Immunity *Limited Enhanced Eating (Can eat 3x Pumpkin Pie. Pumpkin pie has 1 cubic meter of volume of the pumkin) Miscellaneous Sources *How much weight can Steve carry in 1.11? *Heaviest Item in Minecraft - Updated for 1.8 'Steve Power' *Minecraft Physics Manipulator: Can freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Block Placing: Can place building-type materials as blocks while the Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics applied to the blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. ---- *Intangibility Cancellation (Can nullify and destroy beings with Intangibility (Immaterial).Vex) *Penetration & Protection (via "piercing/sweeping/sharpness/impaling/bane of arthropods/power" and "(fire/projectile/blast) protection" enchantments.) *Self-Perspective Manipulation (via Super Secret Settings.) 'Steve Pre-Classic' Pre-classic. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Pre-classic is the name given to the prototype versions developed before Classic. It was the very first development phase in Minecraft, lasting for a week. The phase was originally named "Cave Game" until the game was changed to "Minecraft: Order of the Stone" then to "Minecraft". *Summoning / Duplication (In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could summon Humans of himself all by himself) *Non-Corporeal (Completely invisible, no form, and no body) 'Steve Survival Test' Survival Test. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Survival Test was a test for the survival game mode of Minecraft initially released to premium members[1] during the Classic phase of development, and was accessible at minecraft.net/survivaltest. *Universe Destruction and Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in) *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Indev' Indev. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Indev (or In Development) was the third phase of Minecraft's development cycle and an older test version of Minecraft's Survival mode, which succeeded Survival Test in Classic Mode. Indev was phased out in favor of Infdev after infinite maps were to be added into the game. *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Infdev' Infdev. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Infdev (or Infinite Development) was the fourth phase in the development cycle of Minecraft and is only playable in single-player Survival mode. *999 Item Stacks (Infdev Inventory) **In early versions of Infdev, the player would start with 990 wood planks and 999 glass blocks. *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Hardcore' This is separate character from default Survival mode Steve, and Hardcore Steve and the Player were separate entity. Hardcore mode you need to survive without dying and successfully completed the game without dying *Adaptive Mind (Unlike default Surival mode setting and without Player's guidance Steve would be capable of adapting.) *Universe Destruction and Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in) 'Minecraft Creative' Creative mode is one of the main game modes in Minecraft. Creative mode strips away the survival aspects of Minecraft and allows players to easily create and destroy structures and mechanisms. It also changes the background music. Survival mode wasn't even implemented until later early updates. 'Creative Abilities' *'Attack Potency: Unknown'. **Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty" of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing.) **Void Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings and prevent them from reappearing. Can also erase an entire world (which includes three universes) instantly.) **Omnificence Genesis (all sources are comes from commands/commandblocks/creativemode) **Omnireplication (via commands or "pick block") *'Striking Strength:' potentially High Universe level (Can insanely boosted strength in survival mode with Strength through "/effect".) **Absolute Strength (Can destroy Unbreakable bedrockvia sense of "physical damage" logic.), or otherwise Nullifies Damage Negation (Can ignore a BlockUnbreakable code which all the damage it takes would return to zero via sense of game logic.) **Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy Space-Time Rift literally with brute/raw strength alone.) *'Durability:' Unknown, possibly Low Multiversal '''(Nothing short of durability bypassing hax can harm him.) **Invulnerability (Physical damage doesn't hurt at all.) **Regeneration at '''Mid-Godly (Can resist the Void Manipulation underneath of Minecraft's dimension. Void Manipulation "difficulty" has no effect to him even while being hostile to the other players/attacking the entitled creator of the world.) **'Selective' Physical Law Immunity (Law Manipulation "difficulty" has no effect to him.) **Resistance to Void Manipulation (Minecraft's Void damages it 20% of health) *'Techniques:' **Transformation (via commands or F3+N. Cycle between Creative and Spectator gamemodes.) *'Notable Attacks:' **Commands/Operator (by default setting) ***r/MinecraftCommands/comments/4vxruu ***Existence Erasure Inducement (via commands) *'Intelligence:' **Nigh-Omniscience (have knowledge of the entire Minecraft world and the existence of Commands/Operator) *'Weaknesses' **Vulnerable to own power such as Commands/Operator 'Creative Blocks' 'Structure Block' *Structure Blocks are blocks that are used to manually generate structures. They can also be used to save and load structures, alongside structure void blocks. Scanning the area at Data Manipulation level. *Object Replication w/ Structure Block (can save and load structures) 'Structure Void' *Structure Void are blocks that can be place anywhere because it's an intangible block. *The structure void blocks Negates Scanning abilities at Data Manipulation level. 'Command Block' *Instant Effect (via commands) *Simultaneous Interaction (via multiple command blocks) *Partial Teleportation Function (via possible techniques of the command blocks/one command creation with teleporting themself by detecting oneself being hit to avoid themself a direct hit, this is related to stat.damageDealt commands or functions similar to enderdragon egg's teleportation.) *Anti-Soul Sealing Function (via setting up a possible techniques of the commands on command blocks by dectecting oneself idle for too long will be erase from existence which will free themself from soul sealing and to resurrect oneself to another location.) 'Spectator Mode' Spectator mode is a game mode which allows the player to fly around and observe the world without interacting with it in any way. Spectator mode can be entered by using the command /gamemode spectator, or dying in Hardcore mode or using F3+N while in Creative mode. *''Spectator mode is able to use commands with OP normally. *Flight (87.11 m/s) *Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible entities as translucent.) *Selective Visibility (can only be seen by other Spectators) **It's probably immune to users of non-physical interaction ability. **It's qualify as being immune to users of Non-Physical Vision ability users. **Nigh-Imperceptible ('Commands''' could track the location of Spectator Mode.) *Selective Interaction (Vulnerable to commands or Minecraft's Void or by the /kill command) **It's immune to users of Creative mode which could destroy a user of Intangibility at Spatial level. **It's probably immune to users of non-physical interaction ability. **It's qualify as being immune to users of Non-Corporeal Interaction ability users. *Sensory Scrying (Can go into Mobs, Objects, and Players' bodies and view through their eyes) **At Intangibility (Immaterial) level. Can view Vex through their eyes. *Undetermined Existence (They cannot be truly considered to be living or dead and amortal or undead, instead they exist in an undefined grey area both inside and outside of the standard categories of existing creatures.) **Being nigh-imperceptible undetermined existence and has only interacted with the commands itself. link *Intangibility (Type Unknown, being unaffected by Creative mode attacks or can't interact with world, world can't interact with you.) *Immortality (Types 5, 6, 12 and 14; can only die by the Minecraft's Void or by the /kill command) *Transformation (via commands or F3+N. Cycle between Creative and Spectator gamemodes.) Related Sources *2014-01-27 19:02:11 UTC @Dinnerbone **r/Minecraft/comments/1wau6g 'Operator Mode' Operator mode operates everywhere in Minecraft, this includes any kinds of modes. Sets the default permission level for ops when using /op. All levels inherit abilities and commands from levels before them. It's basically op permision level, or the level of permission to use commands. (Note: To actual translation of SMP does functions outside of the game - SSP is no different to SMP because they're basically the same while your gameplay changed. It'd be gamemechanics via sense of game logic, therefore removing this game logic would creative mode normally be a level 4 op permission level.) (Note2: Since when outside of the game's a singleplayer? It doesn't, therefore it's being not alone. Singleplayer world interpretation is literally just a private world. LOL) Commands Abilities *Conceptual Manipulation(Type 3) stems from being able to mod and overwrite the game-world and its various elements, as well as being able to alter the proprties of mobs, blocks, items, etc.... *Physics Manipulation also comes from being able to change how things work in Minecraft. *Infinite Supply (depicted to have an "unlimited resources") *Instant Effect (via commands) *Destruction (via commands) *Creation (via commands) *Reality Warping (via commands) *Data Warping (via commands) *Law Manipulation (via commands) Commands *(edit on progress) 'Profiles' * https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/The_Player * https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Withersoul_235 * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Davidgumazon * https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://vsdebating.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mob) * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2h02tm/respect_steve_from_minecraft/ * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Player_(Advent_of_Ascension) * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(RFTools_Dimensions) * https://minefictions.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://characters.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://explodingtnt.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mr.Minecraft) * https://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://objectshow87.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_from_Minecraft 'Misc' *Survival Mode Lore: All minecraft items and how they're connected. *Minecraft ID list: minecraftitemids.com | minecraft-ids.grahamedgecombe.com 'Trivia' *Did you know Minecraft 1.12.2 pillagers mod coincidentally predicted new mobs from 1.14 which is 6½months away from livestream. Minecon 2018 Streamed live on Sep 29, 2018. Category:Davidgumazon